User talk:Ralnon
Please leave a message for me here. Well... By clearing your talk page, I can't really remember what I wrote.. But, If it was a DC Fanon, it would certainly pertain to Teen Titans. Unless you think that all TT material has to do with a specific titans team? I suppose it all should. Is that what you would like? We are here to serve Ralnon, so only voice what you want, and it'll probably happen. I'm sorry, right now isn't the best time to talk to me. I'm all weird. Apologies. I'll respon appropriately when I'm all normal. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Ralnon. The only current problem I have is something you can't help me with. my computer have some serious issues; I have to hold down "Shift" to write anything without the machine turning itself off or opening other programs. It also does not let me use the letter "m", so I have to copy and paste to use it -.- Whatever will happen to this wiki is actually your decission, and I really don't want to decide a thing like that, because I have always taken the wrong choice with everything. Looking at the newer articles here, I do see your point though. Unfortunetly, I haven't watched a lot of Teen Titans episodes, so if some my work goes with the "not that much related to Teen Titans"-category, I'm sorry. Peace out Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 13:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) so..... will you help us out with the personalities on "Meeting the Titans"? Max117D 18:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I've seen the Teen Titans when it was aired on Cartoon Network and I longed to create my own character(s) (but I can't be aggressive and get carried away). Is it too late for us moving to a new wikia? Max117D 22:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) besides This is better that what I used to do before I came to this Wiki. Max117D 22:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) will you create the new wikia or should I? Max117D 22:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) But I can still keep most of my characters I made on this wiki, even after a new one is created and I move them to there, or you want me to delete them after I transferred them. Max117D 22:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any suggesting names for a new wiki? cause I'm having trouble coming up with one. Max117D 22:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I'm having trouble making the Infobox for the characters by myself. Can you help me out? It's on http://mttff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Teen_Titans_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Ok, it's set, can you help out with the main page and the character infoboxes? Max117D 00:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Plans to move the Wiki? I do hope the old one remains open so I can copy/paste everything over. >_> Try to change as little as possible in the format of the coding so we can do just that for the characters we so desire. I remember when just the character boxes were changed and that raised hell. I'm not sure how one wiki would be more popular over another, however. Is it merely a matter of what network it is a part of? This page already shows up on Google I think. --Spades Neil 10:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I've been away with school, sorry I've been inactive for a while. :P Eh, I'm guilty! I really have never watched Teen Titan, or know anything about it. Yes, I feel horrible about it but I joined this site because my friend told me about it, and I thought it looked like fun. Concerning moving the content and such, I guess if its in the best interest, then I agree, hope this helps! BloodyRoses 20:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What? Ummmm......The plans to move the wikia, will all the pages i have created, my userpage, and admin powers, they will still be, like, active and still there, right? Yina 18:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, just wanted to make sure! and with the wikia movment, i agree with it, and that we sould. Yina 16:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to respond -ahem- Well, in response to said message left on my page, I don't think I'll be joining you on the new wiki ^^' This one could easily be cleaned up of old pages that don't belong, and we could always make the rules a little stricter...but I get what you mean. 'Cuz we don't want to limit people to just Teen Titans stuff, right? Yeah. But quite frankly I'm happy where I am here, and the name of the new wiki is...unappealing to me. -_-' I'm pretty sure you weren't the one who created it, but the title, " Miscellaneous".... I don't know. Ignore that. That's just some weird aversion to certain words I have. I wish you the best with the new wiki, I'm sure it will be very successful ^^ Slider 789 06:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello again I'm sorry that I haven't responded to yoy until now, but my computer is going against me right now. It rejected to start up for 2 days and before that the keyboard has been f-ed up. I also recently had my exams to do and stuff. I guess you've already oved the wikia? I don't actually know what the new name mean, so does it mean anything? The interest I had in contributing to the wikia has been fading away alot with the f-ed up keyboard and not being able to type anything. It*s still broke though. I may try out the new wikia, but I don't know if I will stay on it. I'm sorry. Peace out Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 16:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) happenings It's me Plasma Cosmos. What will happen to this place, I have many characters here. I wouldn't want to see all my work go away. Plasma Cosmos 01:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TTFF I have no intentions to keep editing here, my articles are deleted to show that. My only pending affair in this Wikia is getting it to the Wikia Spotlight, whichever you like it or not. I actually don't care about MFF, but one of the requirements to get the Wikia in the Spotlight is the following ''The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. '' certified in here http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Spotlights I think i have done enough in this wikia, mostly for nothing. So my reward will be seening this wikia in the spotlight at least once. Therefore is that i have re-applied for the Spotlight NightBird (talk) God Bless 21:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) But, still...four or five other users, along with Max and I, are actually in favor of moving this wiki, and you already agreed to resign and even deleted your user page (for the third time, I think). What are you trying to do here? Are you doing all this just to stop me from moving the wiki? Ralnon (talk) 20:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) A black hole sun As I told you, I don't care about MFF. MFF is as specific as a Chaos Wikia, is obvious that thanks to that Wikia being misellaneous, other word for ramdom, you will total number of unralated articles. You are charging me with trying to form my own Wikia? Until now i haven't see myself saying "Join my Wikia", I want proves and evidence of that. Also look yourself before talking... Who is actually imposing his view on people? Me for trying to get the Wikia to a spotlight for its benefits, or you trying to coax them to join another wikia? You may have created it, but as it goes you have been not able of handling it. Shall we recall the facts? *You were not active for a real long time. *You have not edit or created articles since the wikia started. *You tried to "Work out" wikia troubles which often results in bigger troubles. *You gave Admin and Bureaucrats powers without consideration, remember Unfallen affair? *You claim to be owner of this Wikia, when the community is the real owner. I may not have as much as Watchamacalit have done for this Wikia. but I am sure I did more than you, and sure I can do even more. If I have gone and come is not your problem, isn't this a free to join or re-join wikia? Also I already estated it. I am staying to get the wikia spotlight for this Wikia. Just to show you how MFF is managed.... Your "Character Infobox" is just a copy of the Infobox in here. If you want to see me no returning to this wikia, simply allow me to make the Wikia into the Spotlight, I promise you after that you can have the Wikia for your own if is that you want it so badly. NightBird (talk) God Bless 12:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I really wasn't trying to offend you, but if I did sorry. But you have to undertand that I put a lot of effort in this Wikia, and all I ask for before leaving is to see the Wikia on the Wikia Spotlight. I really don't care about you, or you moving this Wikia to any other Wikia, you can do whatever you want to. but you must admit that it, the fact that this Wikia is what it is, is thanks to the effort of us the community not the creator. If this Wikia achieve the Spotlight I will simply be happy, that i finish what i began and simply leave. Ralnon simply allow the Wikia to gain the Spotlight and that's all. NightBird (talk) God Bless 17:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) As I said I have nothing agaisnt MFF, or any other Wikia or Wikians hereabout. My only goal is to achieve the featured status on the Wikia Spotlight. If they want to join MFF they can, I have never stated otherwise. As I have repeated over and over I don't care about MFF, and so I don't have nothing agaisnt it. If you go to many Fan Fiction sites like Bleach Fanfiction Wikia, Naruto Fan fiction wikia or One piece fan fiction Wikia and almost all the sites many works are unrelated with the show's heroes and storylines. The fact is that the editors more than loving the heroes, love the their universe. In that universe they can free their minds, is the same here. One comes to edit not because he loves Robin or Raven but because that person will love to free his/her mind on that universe. So as long as a work happen to be in the Teen Titan universe, it belongs here. I have nothing agaisnt no one. I only want this Wikia and community to gain its deserved recognition. NightBird (talk) God Bless 17:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Favor (sorta.....) When we move the wiki, do you think you could tell me by E-mail or on my talk page? By the way, what will THIS wikia look like after the move? Yina 17:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) it's a hard decision to make... You, Mr. Ralnon, have a point on moving the wiki, merging it will give other editors a wider scale, if we move this to a DC wiki, those who dont even know thr Teen Titans will get to know them. Then again, others have been working hard to attain my spotlight, though i want this wiki to grow, and come to think of it, the spotlight might be our big break..still..im taking no sides to the matter.. I'll just keep on editing, and no matter what you admins do about it, i'll still be in touch..even though college is only a few 8 months from now...hahahahahha...Azriath the 23rd 12:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite dead yet. >_> But school is finally over and I've been meaning to drop by. Real life has gotten in the way quite a bit which has pushed me away from the Teen Titans theme, making it an upsetting place to be. I won't go into detail, but my personal life prevented me from wanting to come here for a while, but now I'm back--mostly lurking unless I have to do anything admin-ey. As for the debate about a new community, while I am reluctant, I'm thinking it'll probably be a change that we'll inevitably have to make. This Wiki is filled with unrelated crap right now. The trouble is, I don't want to merge it with any existing DC Wiki's. That's my only trouble. A lot of people put a lot of hard work into this stuff, and the Teen Titans fill a particular niche in the DC universe. But like I said, there's a lot of unrelated crap here. --Spades Neil 07:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Forgot to mention about the news update thingy you wrote. How about for the new Wiki, I just STFU about all the Satanism stuff? :P It's not all that relevant to anything I've realized, especially since my characters features directly related to this have been phased out. I just haven't updated the stuff yet. Fixing TTFF Hi Ralnon, I am new to this wiki but I have been reading many articles and editing them for grammatical reasons, so I have seen quite a few of them. I have also started my own Titans Team and characters. Moving the whole wiki, while it would give us a fresh start, would also be a huge hassel(is that spelt right?!). I think the better idea would be to just have a 'stocktake' of all the articles, fixing them up grammatically, adding info boxes and so on so forth. How do we know which articles we have already approved you ask? Simple, make a catagory entitled Catalogued or ''Approved etc. ''As for articles that do not relate to Teen Titans, send a message to their creators to either add a little more Teen Titans essence, or move it to another wiki. I hope this helps you in your decision, and please know I am willing to help you however I can. Will94 talk 07:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) MFF I don't know who was the vandelizer but I'm not sure what to do with the MFF, I mean Watchmacalit has not responded to since I came back to this wiki. Max117D 01:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, From what I gathered not a whole lot of people liked the idea of a new wiki, but being absent for a couple months, I don't know much more than that. Still, that's both disgusting and childish to attempt such an act. I'd merely suggest continuing to ban the person repeatedly every time you notice vandalism. Personally, if I spot any vandals, I'm permabanning them immediately. Eventually though it'll blow over. Also, to be honest, I didn't even know the new Wiki was up yet. --Spades Neil 01:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Note that I always disagreed with the changes made to this wiki as well as the choice to completely move to a new one, but if a new wiki has already been created, I'm unaware of it. What does MFF stand for anyway? Marvel Fan Fiction? EDIT 2: This Will94 guy has a good idea... I deleted some old, crappy, or completely unused pages on this wiki before--but I'm guilty of having a couple under developed ones as well. Looks like I've gotta do a little more writing! :3 MFF I'm gonna try to restart MFF. Max117D 01:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) IT LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!! MFF is back, I hope we stop this vandel once and for all. Max117D 02:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I've just read his talk page, and I'll keep vandalism at bay if they threaten MFF wiki again, TMFF hasn't suffered vandalism yet. and also, have you seen 'In the Mouth of Madness' or 'Creepshow'? Max117D 02:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That *is* plagiarism. And it's illegal. If he's claiming someone else's work as his own, he's stealing intellectual property. If you wanted to get serious, you could press charges, but I'd advise simply contacting Wiki's staff to eliminate this issue. --Spades Neil 05:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Although I wonder if I could attempt some form of negotiation rather than make this escalate. Your choice. You'd be amazed the people I've negotiated with before. My hope on the matter would be simply that he is not going to recognize me as he does you. Clearly he doesn't like you. The reasons are probably the result of attempting to alter this wiki on more than one occasion, then seemingly abandoning it for a new one. On the other hand, he may not perceive me as such a threat, giving me the opportunity to at least attempt opening communications. Still, it all comes down to, do you really even care about him? What he did was disgusting. That constitutes a permanent ban alone for stealing from the wiki in my opinion. --Spades Neil 05:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oooo, featured user. :3 Anyhow, thank you for your kind words. :) Now, as always, this wiki is still a work in progress. Depending on whether or not memory and bandwith is a serious issue would dictate whether we should have rules on stubby pages, but if that's not an issue, there's no need to moderate it. However I do disagree with the dumping of non-Teen Titan characters into the wiki. I've also highly disagreed on bringing canon characters onto the wiki here and writing up profiles for them, but the reasoning for it has been that said canon characters have been manipulated somewhat for their own use. Now, I wouldn't say go delete all the current Batman pages or whatever else there may be, because that just trashes someone's hard work. Two things could happen; one, if you do develop a new wiki more accustomed to other DC fan fiction things, that would be the place to put it. Two, and this is the preferred option, leave the current pages alone, but protect against the creation of new ones unless it has been discussed first. I mean it's fine if we have a Teen Titans team based out of Gotham for example, but putting heroes and villains canon to the DC universe here on this wiki is pointless. If users need links to refer to, there is the Teen Titans wiki and the DC wiki which they can link to. I already do so on my page when it comes to Raven and Trigon. Like I said, this wiki is a work in progress. I'll do my best to help out. --Spades Neil 17:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Copying Hard or Hardly copying I dont edit on that Wikia, I barely know the other editors there. As I said before i will be around until the Spotlight is achieved. rules are rules NightBird ( Talk) 01:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) So? This wiki, I created, and online plagiarism is still illegal, as I and Neil have pointed out. If I take one of your characters and post it on a new wiki, even if I insist I am 'hardly copying', that is still violating intellectual property rights. We could go to Wikia staff to discuss this, if you want, since you say you still respect him so much. But I personally just want to move on. Ralnon (talk) 06:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Do what needs to be done. Report this continued abuse to higher powers just as before. It's all I can really give for advice. --Spades Neil 06:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Hey, I know I'm literally THE new guy on (as of 6-25-10) till someone else comes in here that is... but, for a community of people who all love the same thing, there seems to be quite a bit of in fighting... I find this strange, unapealing, and most of all disapointing. Before you can try to claim it's another's fault, I reeally don't care right now. This is not an attack tward anyone person inperticular but tward the instagaters of this chaos, and don't tell me that this is not the place to post this because honestly this is one of the few places where most everyone will see it. I apologize if this seems rude but it just gets under my skin that I finally find a place for Teen Titan Fan fic and there is some random conflict that seems to make little sence. Again I am sorry, this is not an attack on any of the users... and If some one could explain all of this, that would be apreciated...